Family Always Matters
by Linkmaste
Summary: Meet the huge Fenton family! Everything was going according to plan until Danny turned into his 14 year old self. How will he solve this? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Family Always Matters

By: Linkmaste

Disclaimer: Yes this is sort of based on Cheaper by the Dozen and I don't own Danny Phantom.

Authors note: Hey guys Please review and please If I spell a name wrong or something isn't suppose to happen please tell me! This first chappie is Sam's prov. On to the story!

_"Eleven is a magical number. It is the number of times I yell it is the number or days that I fall in love, it is the number of times we go the Casper Elementary and High to sort things out. It is the number of times and I suppose more that my husband saves the world. It is also the number of kids that we have."_

I opened my violet eyes. My body wanted to stay in the comfy bed that I bought 2 years ago but my job waits. I quietly walked down with the family dog Lindsay towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Her black hair always seemed to be around the house, which made cleaning harder for me. Although the adorable blue eyes of saying "thank you" are always worth it.

Around 7:00am the whole house was filled with the breath taking smell of bacon, eggs, and flapjacks. The long table had all 13 plates out with the food prepared.

In the Fenton home there are certain things that _normal _people wouldn't find in their home. One was that in the basement there was ghost gadgets, guns, rocket launchers, ropes, and at the very back a Ghost Portal. Although it is hardly used expect for some visits to say hello to Sulker.

You see when Danny defeated Sulker they made a truce and Sulker saved some of the kid's lives many times by Ember or some other bad ghost. Usually he would train with Danny but lately he has been training our third eldest child, Laura.

It all started with the first child, Ashley Fenton. When it was her 14th birthday she started to have the same problems as Danny. She kept it a secret for about a month until she finally got caught flying when Danny was fighting the Box Ghost. She had long black hair usually tied back and dark blue eyes. She was just like Danny trying to save everyone. In her ghost form she had a purple and black jump suit on and her white hair was down in a low ponytail. She had neon green eyes instead of her dark blue ones. Ashley was also slightly tan like Danny. She went to university a month ago trying to become a police detective.

When the second child came, Eric Fenton he had no powers and he was happy with that. He was the captain of the football team and loved to read. His hair was dark brown with icy blue eyes. Now he is in his last year of high school and trying to make this one his best. Eric sometimes trains with Sulker but his only weapon was his Fenton Sword, which was a jet-black colour.

Laura Fenton has some of Danny's powers she could fly, make copies of herself, turn invisible, overshadow, and make huge shields. She had wavy blonde hair that she dyed a while ago but in her ghost form it was still the brilliant white. Her amethyst eyes were turned into teal in her ghost form and the traditional black and white jump-suit she wore and tried many times to put a L but it always disappeared.

After about 2 years Kathy Fenton and Katie Fenton came into our lives. After spending 2 years with them they earned the nickname "Double Trouble" because of their pranks. Kathy had the super powers while Katie could only go invisible. Sometimes Katie would get her anger the best of her and run away but one of the kids always finds her usually with Andrew Grey or Nikki Baxter. Kathy had Sam's black hair and eyes but in her ghost form she was just like Danny; green eyes, white hair, black and white jump suit. Kathy had no ghost form but she put bright red highlights in her long wavy black hair and strangely she had green eyes.

Mark Fenton came next. He didn't have ghost powers but instead he wanted to become an artist so his work was at the drawings he made of his siblings. Danny could have sworn that he had seen his eyes glow green once though instead of his normal blue. His hair was spiky and messy like Danny's and he wore glasses.

Jesse Fenton, Kayla Fenton, and Joe Fenton the triplets came after Mark. All three of them having ghost powers they make a great team on fighting against any ghost. They even play soccer together as the defence and hardly anyone could get though. Even in their ghost forms they look alike. (Kayla's hair was chopped short like a boy's hair.) Their jump suits were black and yellow. Their teal blue hair was like flames and had dark black eyes that scared the heck out of them when they found out. They all had the traditional black hair and ice blue eyes in their human form.

And finally the boy twins. Danny Fenton and Sam Fenton and trust me they are quite a handful. Oddly they look like us when were young. Cute but deadly with their ghost powers. Danny had white hair with black highlights, purple eyes and a red and back jump suit while Sam had the exact opposite thing. His hair would have huge highlights, blue eyes, and a blue and black jump suit. When they were human they had black hair and oddly green eyes.

So our adventures began when Ashley was 20, Eric was 18, Laura 16, Kathy and Katie 14, Mark 12, Jesse, Kayla, Joe 10, Danny, and Sam 6. Of course Lindsay was 3. Danny (Dad) was 35 and I was 36. It was the regular morning like usual. We bought a house near the city that was large and everyone could fit in.

Ashley was at university and Eric was sleeping over at his friend's house. I saw the triplets phasing through the floor not even dressed.

"Why aren't you guys dressed?" I asked turning the coffeepot on.

Kayla and Joe were stuffing their faces so Jesse talked. "Well since everyone is going to get dressed and wash up then come down here we might as well get the good stuff and then not wait for the bathroom. Makes much more sense right guys?" The other two nodded while they crammed food into their mouth.

When they were finished Kathy and Katie phased through the ceiling. Suddenly Katie dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Guys what have I told you about that?" I said helping Katie up. They didn't reply but had evil smirks on their faces. I knew they did someone terrible. I was right again because a loud shriek came from Laura who in seconds came down with Jell-O and Coke all over her face. Her eyes glowed teal even though she was still in her human form.

"Mom they did it again!" Laura shrieked. She was dressed in a purple skirt and a simple blue top with a rose on it. But it was covered in orange Jell-O.

"Honey calm down" I said. "Just go intangible and you will be fine." I ignored the groans from the twins. Laura grunted and went intangible. Finally the last three family members came down stairs. Danny Fenton was holding Sam and Danny in each arm while they were struggling.

"Morning Hon" I called giving him the coffee. He smirked and set the two boys down and drank it.

"Hey, I thought you were going to pick up Eric." Danny said taking a piece of bacon.

"I though Laura could since they both are going to the mall to meet up with their dates.

"Not a date!" cried Laura who was drinking some orange juice. She finished it and flew upstairs to grab her purse. In seconds she came back in her ghost form.

"I'll see you later guys." She called kissing everyone. Laura turned invisible and flew off.

Joe grumbled when his hand went intangible and his knife and fork fell on the plate. He finally gave up and decided to eat with his hands. Everyone laughed while Danny sighed and told Joe there was no need for that.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Sam opened it and smiled. It was Aunt Jazz. She was going to take Danny and Sam to the park today for some fun.

"Have a good day guys!" young Danny called out just as the door closed.

Jazz knew about the family being half ghosts but she didn't mind. She had a job as a Child Doctor. Every now and then she would come over to help the kids with their schoolwork.

Joe, Kayla, and Jesse had a soccer game today so they flew off to get there early. Kathy and Katie went to their friends house and Mark wanted to go to the ghost zone to see Nadine the Art ghost. She met Mark when he was only 5 and taught him how to draw. Since then he was getting lessons from her. She had long blonde hair and dark red eyes. All in all she was a nice ghost and wouldn't hurt the kids at all.

Danny and I were left and he kissed me while heading out of the kitchen.

"Sam, I'm going over to the store. We need some more food do you want anything?"

I thought. "Well its going to be Mark's birthday in two days so how about you get the cake and hide it in our usual spot." I said with a wink.

Danny chuckled. The _secret _place was actually the Box Ghost's Lair and it would take forever to find it with all of the boxes there. We also made a good deal with the Box Ghost. He could be into the human world but not to scare anyone and in exchange we could use his lair anytime.

I looked at the mirror in my bedroom. I still had my fearless violet eyes. My hair grew a few inches and I was taller than my 14 year-old self was. Today I decided to wear black jeans and a simple dark blue shirt that had a neat slogan on it. It said "I'm not dead yet" I did look around my early 20s but I was actually 40. I guess that happens when you're an ultra- recyclo-veggie person. Danny has some grey hairs now but that didn't really matter to me. I still loved him. I was proud that I have 11 lovely children that have their own unique talents.

Suddenly Lindsay came up the stairs covered in green slime. I sighed and smiled. This was another typical day in the Fenton household.

Authors note: So So? What did you think? I demand you review or else **turns into chainsaw lady** face my wrath.

Kayla Fenton: Linkmaste does not own anything expect the story and us.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Always Matters

_**By: Linkmaste**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own DP**_

Authors Note: Sorry about the hold up. It was hard to think of what to do next. I finally got a NORMAL plot ready!

The elder Danny entered the store with a cart. Looking at the selection of cakes that the store had to offer. He was in Amity's best Bakery where Danny bought a lot of goods. He selected a chocolate cake with black sprinkles and when he got home he would add Happy 13th Birthday Mark.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. Who could that be? He flipped the phone up and pressed it between his shoulder and ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad," came a female reply.

"Oh hey Ashley! How are you doing?"

"Fine Dad, listen I got the following week off because of a certain ghost attack so I was wondering if I can come over to Amity to see you guys?"

"Ya sure Ashley, we always welcome you back. Wait are you alright did the ghost hurt you?"

"Dad, I'm fine it was just Walker and his gang." Ashley said tiredly. She was always questioned when she fought a ghost.

"Alright sorry sweetie."

"Oh, and by the way can Dustin come too?"

Danny rolled his eyes. Dustin was the current boyfriend Ashley was going out with. She didn't tell him her secret yet but they are close to it.

"You haven't told him have you?"

"No dad but I will plus when I do he can meet you guys!"

"I dunno…" Danny was really strict with people coming over because of the huge secret he and his family had to keep.

"Please dad for me?"

"Alright alright! But when you guys get here we have to go over some rules."

"Thank you daddy! Thank you. Whoops I have to go the oven is burning again. See you next week!"

The phone hung up and Danny sighed. He hoped that Dustin was the one because it would be a huge burden to keep this huge of a secret.

Danny turned on the engine for the Green Jeep and sped off towards his home. Again his cell phone rang.

"Who can it be now?" he muttered as he struggled to get it and keep an eye on the road.

"Hello?"

"Hey Danny son how's it going?" Cried a familiar voice.

"Dad! Every thing is good how about you?"

"Well we are having a great time here in Florida wish you came with us but you have a family of course ha! Anyways we were about to leave and we were wondering if you could come back to our place for a family gathering! It has been awhile since me and your mom seen the kids."

Suddenly a beep was heard from Danny's cell.

"Hold on dad I got another call. Hello?"

"Mr. Fenton. How are you?" Came a cool voice.

"Mr. Ross! I'm doing fine sir. What can I do for you?"

"Well you see. I am in a predicament. Someone blabbed to the press saying I don't care about my workers and they bought it. Now I have to prove that I actually care about them. So I was requesting to have a dinner with you and your family."

"WHAT!" Danny cried as he lost concentration on the car and swerved into the other lane. Quickly he put himself back. "I mean why me Mr. Ross?"

"Because you are my favourite worker. Never fusses and always gets the job done. Besides it can do wonders on your pay check."

Danny thought for a moment. He needed the money lately. Ever since Sam got fired from her last job as a fashion designer they have been a little tight for money.

"Alright what day?"

"Thursday next week. Please don't let me down Fenton. And remember Ross is the Boss."

"Yes sir."

Danny went back to his farther.

"Alright so what day do you want us to come over?"

"I am thinking Friday is that good?"

Danny smiled.

"Friday is great."

Danny started to think. All right Ashley and Dustin are coming on Monday. Tuesday the triplets are at their tournament. I have to check on the Ghost Zone on Wednesday. Thursday is his boss and Friday is when they go over to see mom and dad. Yep a busy week but it will be all right.

"Nothing is going to ruin this I know it!"

"Jesse! Pass!" cried Kayla whom was running behind the raven-haired boy. He kicked it back as Kayla booted the soccer ball up the field to the forwards.

"Great stuff guys!" yelled Coach Baxter. His blond hair was into a buzz cut but his eyes told everyone he had a passion for sports. After high school he decided to coach instead of actually play.

The ball was coming back to the defence and Joe got it. Suddenly the three felt their breath coming out. It could only mean one thing. Joe kicked it hard and fell to the ground. The referee blew the whistle and Coach Baxter came on the field along with Kayla and Jesse.

"What is wrong Fenton?"

"My leg it hurts a lot." Kayla and Jesse smirked. Usually when one of them gets hurt it means that they got the ghost. Dash sighed and sent Joe to the bench. When no one was looking he dashed into the bushes and went ghost. Unlike his farther he didn't have a battle cry.

Two yellow rings of light appeared across his waist and went upwards. His soccer clothes changed into his yellow and black jump-suit. His black hair turned into the teal like hair that was in flames and his eyes were dark and hallow.

He flew up and saw the ghost that was going to get a real good beating for pulling him out of his soccer game. It was the Fright Knight and his horse.

"You have any nerve dude?" yelled Joe as he shot a yellow ray at the ghost but it measly dodged it.

"Quiet you little kid. I am here to cause havoc upon this odd celebration of people kicking a ball!"

"The game is soccer you moron!" Came another male voice. Joe turned around to see Kayla and Jesse behind him. Their hands glowing yellow.

"Guys what about the game?"

"Half time." replied Kayla.

"That soon. I thought it was like 10 more minutes." Mused Joe.

The three smirked and faced Fright Knight.

"One…" Their hands were put together. "Two…" The yellow light became stronger. "Three!" A huge yellow blast came and engulfed the Fright Knight. He crumbled into bits of iron and cloth. While his horse and black and smoked. Kayla took out the Fenton Thermos and sucked him and the horse in.

"I will find a way to deal with you brats!" echoed the Fright Knight's voice. The three kids just laughed.

"Ya ya we know dude." responded Joe as he landed on the ground turning back to normal. The same thing happened with Kayla and Jesse.

"Well again we beat him. What was that the tenth time this week?" Jesse asked. Kayla shrugged while Joe started to run for the game field.

"Fentons where were you?"

"Umm we had to go to the bathroom," Kayla said while her brother smacked their foreheads. Kayla had the worst excuses to date. Dash lifted an eyebrow but shrugged and asked Joe if he could play second half.

"Ya coach I'm ready."

"Good you will be left, Kayla right and Jesse centre. Now lets see if we can beat this team. All right guys! Break!"

The rest of the game went well. The forwards scored two more amazing goals and they won the game 3-2. Now fore sure they were going into the Mini World Cup tournament.

"See ya later guys!" called out Baxter as he left the game quickly muttering something about Paulina's clothes.

"Hey Jesse!" called a female voice. It was Ella Venus. Her short blonde hair was in curls and her brown eyes looked like chocolate. Jesse was hypnotised. This earned quiet snorts from the two siblings.

"He-Hey Ella. How is it going?"

"Good listen I was wondering if you and me wanted to go out tonight for a movie. Interested?"

Jesse's heart was pounding and was near explosion.

"Ya sure."

"Great I will pick you up at 8 o'clock. My treat." She smiled and walked off. Jesse didn't know where but he didn't care he had a date with his secret crush.

"Hey, Captain Blush your pants are down again," said Joe laughing. Jesse looked down in horror to see that his soccer shorts were down and showing his blue boxers. Kayla laughed on the ground holding her sides hard.

After the incident they turned into their ghost forms and flew back home. They phased through the wall and turned back to normal to be greeted from Lindsay.

"Hey girl." cooed Kayla. She scratched Lindsay's ears and tail wagged happily and she trotted off into the kitchen. Joe went to their room to do a report while Jesse went to the bathroom to get ready for his date.

"Hey mom what's cooking?"

Sam looked up from her drawings and smiled at her daughter.

"Oh nothing honey just making some new designs."

"Hey could Dora make the clothes and then you could make your own store!" said Kayla but Sam shook her head.

"It's not that simple honey. Sorry but I need some alone time to do this." Kayla went out of the kitchen with out a word. She picked up her "Maddie's Intuition" book and begun to read it. She did have to say the climax was amazing as she was sucked into the plot.

Danny parked into the party store and as he locked the car his breath instantly turned cold. There was a ghost in the sky with short red hair and yellow eyes. It looked like a kid.

"Going ghost!" cried Danny as he turned into his ghostly form. His white hair, green eyes, and black and white jump-suit with the DP symbols on it. He was old but in his ghost form he only looked slightly older than 14. The only new thing was the ring that told everyone that he was married. Oddly it stayed on ghost or human.

He flew up and stopped the kid's path.

"You seem lost. Can I help you go back to the ghost portal?"

"Stupid person move or face my wrath." Whispered the child. Danny narrowed his eyes.

"Oh will your wrath be you crying?"

"That does it!" cried the ghost glowing a strange red and yellow. "I shall curse you. Curse you until you have learned your lesson." Danny got zapped with red and yellow. It was not that painful but Danny still felt a prick.

"Ouch. That hurt!" Danny said mockery. He took out his Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost in. Sighing Danny got the party stuff and went back home oddly exhausted. Maybe I should lie down he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Family Always Matters**_

_**By: Linkmaste**_

Disclaimer: Don't own DP. And thanks reviewers 

"Hey Nadine!" called out Mark as he slowed the Spectre Speeder 2 to a halt. Nadine smiled and waved. Today she was in a stunning white dress with yellow flowers drifting all over it. It was a gift from Sam before she got fired from her job. Her red eyes were kind but when messed with they would turn deadly.

Mark sat down with his sketchbook and pencil. He knew how to draw with paints, charcoal, pen and even crayons! Now he was learning how to draw with a pencil. Of course Mark asked why didn't he start with a pencil first but Nadine replied with words of wisdom.

"Mark, if you master the other types of creating art then you can do wonders with a simple pencil."

After that Mark never questioned Nadine's teaching methods. But today he wanted to ask him something that has been bugging him for awhile.

"Nadine, what's it feel like to be a ghost?"

Nadine looked up from the sketchbook that she was looking at. It was a simple yet difficult question to answer.

"Hmm. Cold I should put it that simple. I sometimes wish I could be human. To feel the warmth from a fire and to actually taste a brownie again. Mm. My mom used to make really good brownies."

"But isn't cool to fly, turn invisible and scare people?" Mark asked ecstatic. Nadine sighed when she found his reason behind the questions.

"Mark, it isn't cool to be a ghost. Trust me the powers are not worth it even to get back at the people who hurt you. You are what you are."

"But Nadine most of my family are ghosts-"

"Half ghosts"

"Same difference but the point is I feel so different from them. And my dad doesn't get me at all. Like when everyone is ready to go I am usually the last one to be ready since I am human. Sometimes I wish he felt what it was like to be a kid."

Nadine smirked. She was young but her powerful mind thought up of an idea.

"Follow me." She held out her hand and Mark grabbed it. They flew out of the portal and into the sky.

"Wow. Things are so little from here."

They arrived at the building. It looked like a prison. They fazed inside and the first thing they saw was an elder man with no hair and poison red eyes. He looked like a Goth almost but with a circus touch with his clothes.

"Freakshow. Nice to see you again."

"Ah, Nadine how lovely it is to see you again." Sighed Freakshow. He looked worn and depressed.

"I have a friend here who wants to know your stories." Nadine said pushing Mark forward face filled with confusion and fear.

"Wonderful! Another people I can talk to about ghost envy. The guards won't listen to me anymore." Freakshow replied smiling.

Well it all began when I received the Staff of Controlling…" And so Freakshow started to share to Mark all of the adventures that he had from controlling a certain half ghost to becoming ringmaster of reality. He even mentioned that he admitted to having ghost envy and that he took care of it when he met Jazz.

"Wow." muttered Mark. Freakshow nodded. "I feel somewhat better that I have some other people in my position.

"Trust me boy there are a lot of people who have ghost envy. More than you think." Nadine nodded and said a quick goodbye and took Mark back to the ghost zone.

"So now do you understand?"

"Ya thanks I owe you one." Mark smiled at the 13-year-old ghost.

"Don't mention it. Oh darn this stupid curse" She muttered as her hair turned black and her eyes turned green.

"What happened?" asked Mark.

"Some stupid kid cursed me and now my hair and eye colour change up just because I spilled paint on the kid's hair. I hope he likes it red."

"Hope you can fix it Nadine I have to go I'll see you later."

"Bye!"

Mark drove back and just as he was getting out of the portal he saw his farther in ghost mode carrying a package. He hid it behind his back and said his hellos and the lecture of be safe in the ghost zone and flew off.

"What was that all about?" muttered Mark as he went up the stairs and saw Kayla in the chair reading a book, and Jesse laying out three different suits.

"Going to the prom?" Mark smirked while Jesse blushed and shot a black eye glare.

"Okay okay. Touchy much." Muttered the glass-eyed kid as he headed up the stairs to sketch a drawing of Lindsay again.

Laura Fenton dragged the poor brown haired boy across the store looking for the perfect outfit.

"And this one and- Luke?" She called at the boy who was snoring. Frowning she kicked him awake.

"Ow! What was that for? Can't a guy get some shut eye around here?" Luke complained rubbing his shin.

"Tell me which is better the black tank top or the blue one?" Laura asked flipping her blonde hair back.

"Both"

"I can't get both. I am on a budget here!"

"Fine the blue one."

"Okay sweetie thank you. Go back to sleep while I pay for this." Luke gladly did so as he closed his hazel eyes.

The duo finally went out of the store carrying two bags full of clothes.

"How can you do all of that shopping?" asked Luke in disbelief.

"It's a girl think Luke." Laughed Laura pulling her blue shirt down. She didn't mind showing her belly but it didn't look right in the jeans she was wearing.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Luke asked. Laura gave a questing look but said okay and they went outside the mall.

"Um, I have a confession to make. I really like you. I mean really." Said Luke really fast. Laura blushed. She felt the same way too. Instead of words she kissed him on the lips. Both of them were blushing at the sensation.

"So, do you want to go out sometime?" asked Laura. Luke nodded and they talked about going to a restaurant then a movie.

"So Tuesday night good?"

"Tuesday then."

They kissed once more and went their separate ways. Laura went into a nearby dump and two pink circles of light went up her body changing her into Laurie Phantom. She was the only one who went by with a name. The others just did not want that kind of reputation. Her hair turned white and her eyes turned into a teal colour. The jump suit was just like her farther. Some of the people that she saved claimed that Danny Phantom popped out a kid finally. That made Laura blush terribly.

She went into the skies doing flips and tricks in the air earring a dog whistle from a group of jocks. In the group was Eric who poked an eyebrow and Laura winked.

"Were home!" called out the two elder teens as they entered the house. There were a bunch of mumbled hellos and heys. Eric went to the ghost zone to see Skulker and Laura went to her room to chat with her friends on MSN.

"Hey guys wait up!" called out Jazz as she scooped up Danny Jr. Sam ran to the monument and jumped on it.

"Auntie Jazz let me go!" cried the struggling child. "I'm not 3"

"Promise me you won't go running off again?" The 6-year-old nodded.

So far Jazz had taken them to the zoo, the park and they were heading to the movies to see Cars.

They arrived at the movies and paid for their tickets. Jazz smiled at the two running towards the video games. She wanted to have kids desperately but she was given the horrible news of her not being able to conceive a child. Her brother Danny, Sam, her husband Tucker, the whole family and her best friend Lisa helped her through it.

After the three played air hockey they bought sodas and popcorn and sat at the back of the movies and the movie played.

"Wow I love the red car what is his name again?" asked Sam. Danny shrugged as they ran towards Jazz's car.

"Thank you auntie Jazz!" they chimed.

"Aww, your welcome. Jeez you are so cute when you do that."

There trip back home in Jazz's silver Mercedes was uneventful.

"Thanks Jazz for getting them off of my hands" Sam said pushing her black hair back.

"Bad day huh?"

"You wouldn't believe it. I cannot think up of a single fashion outfit."

"It will come to you." Jazz said hugging Sam. Sam had gotten used to hugs ever since she started to date Danny back in the end of high school.

"See you later Jazz and tell Tuck I said hi."

"Will do." replied Jazz as she drove off.

Sam was about to close the door when she felt the twin's phase through her.

"What have I told you about doing that?" she asked facing Katie and Kathy. Kathy was again floating holding Katie.

"Sorry, but I can carry her really good."

"No excuses now dinner's ready so dig in."

The dinner was pasta, meatballs, and garlic bread. Sam stuck to eating her tofu meatballs and pasta. Danny started to talk.

"Okay I got a few announcements. Some good some bad and some…well good and bad I guess. Who wants good news hands up.

Everyone's hands went up.

"Ashley's coming back for a week," Danny didn't need to say more as he was bombed with questions.

"Why is she coming back?"

"Will she bring anyone with her?"

The rest was all mumbled until Danny lifted a finger in the air and shot an ectoblast in the ceiling. That shut everyone up.

"She wants to spend time with us. And yes she is bringing Dustin along." The family groaned. "I do not want any of you giving him a hard time. And until she tells him herself about her being half ghost no one is going to pull anything stupid alright?"

Mumbles of yes and all right filled the room and Danny smiled a little.

"Also Grandpa Jack and grandma Maddie invited us over for a family gathering."

The room was filled with yes and all right. Soon everything started to quiet down and Danny started to speak again but this time he started to say it quickly.

"Andalsomybossiscommingfordinnerthisweeksocaneveryonebeontheirbestbehavior?"

"Danny!" cried Sam who frowned.

"What? We need the money! Besides it is only a night and you kids will be nice right?"

"Yes" they all chimed in smiling.

"Wait what are we saying yes to?" Asked Kayla.

"Your father's boss is coming for dinner next week."

The mutterings of okay and sure filled the room.

"May I be excused?" chimed Jesse. Danny nodded as Jesse slipped out of the room and went to his bedroom. Well, his, Kayla's and Joe's. Jesse knew that he should tell his parents but they have somewhat of a strict policy of relationships with other people. They had good intentions but he didn't want Ella to get involved with them. He put his suit on and flown out of the window to meet up with Ella near the front of the house. He stopped at the corner to return to normal and jogged up to her.

"Your parents don't mind right?" asked Ella and Jesse shook his head.

"Alright, let's get to the movie."


End file.
